


but by the strength of his heart

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Henry is alive!, Multi, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: He died for a few minutes or longer (who knows) until he woke up again realizing that his powers saved him. In which, Henry King, Jr. survives and finds a new family, love, and friends. Not exactly in that order.
Kudos: 26





	but by the strength of his heart

**Author's Note:**

> Should I start writing another story when I have so much going on in my life? Brain: YES!  
> Anyway, I disregard the writers and believe that Henry is alive and he'll come back in Season 2. I am not in denial at all (LOL)!
> 
> I don't own Stargirl, DC comics and other people own this. 
> 
> Note: The title is based on the quote: "A true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart." - Hercules
> 
> I'll add in the pairings as I get closer to figuring that out.

It starts with a free-floating experience. If this is how death feels then Henry is sure to embrace it. He discovered that the person he cares about and loves was fine murdering him. 

How can his father just kill him?

He doesn't realize or doesn't know how long it has been. It feels like forever until he hears another voice stating that it wasn't his time to die. He thinks this voice sounds familiar like it is his mother. He calls out mother, only to wake up surrounded by an energy that seems to allow the stones to not be on top of him in such a way that everyone thought it was in. 

The first thought he has is whether his father is around. He tries using his psychic abilities but all of a sudden he feels just pain and anguish. 

'Okay, just get up and move,' he thinks to himself. He wants to leave the area that was his death bed. 

All he knows he has to reach Courtney Whitemore's house. He's not sure where exactly that is but he stumbles around in the underground tunnels to find a way out. 

He's fortunate that not a soul comes across him. He doesn't see his father, Dr. Ito, or Dr. Ito's creepy assistants running around. It's intuitive reflexes that get him to Courtney's house. 

He knocks on the door and collapses to the ground. He thinks he hears Courtney saying, "Oh no," or something but he's too out of it. He's in too much pain and he hopes no one would be sad that he almost died tonight. 

And that's how the JSA learns that Henry King, Jr. is alive still.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudosing and commenting!


End file.
